Perry and the Parrish's
by Dramatically Yours
Summary: I was bothered by Perry's relationship with Laura Parrish in the Case of The Heartbroken Bride.  What happened between them?  This story takes it back to the '50s and fills in some blanks!   My first fan-fiction piece!


**Perry and the Parrish's**

_* This is my version of how Perry Mason met Max and Laura Parrish, characters introduced in the Case of the Heartbroken Bride. I hope it answers some questions about his relationship with Laura Parrish. *_

"Perry, I'm late," Della Street's voice sounded anxious as she walked briskly across the office to Perry Mason's desk.

"Never-mind that," Perry answered without looking up from his book. "I hope you enjoyed a little extra sleep. You deserve it. Mr. Gilbert cancelled his appointment this morning, so I'm not concerned. I'm just looking over his file. He'll be coming in first thing tomorrow."

"Perry. I'm not talking about the Gilbert case. _I'm late_."

Perry Mason looked up abruptly from his paperwork, gazed at her very seriously, and tried not to look excited. "Della…. How late are we talking here?"

"3 weeks. I just realized it this morning when I glanced at my calendar. We've been so busy that I hadn't even thought about it."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sick, just sick, Perry. A baby wasn't in the plan right now," Della answered honestly as she avoided his intense gaze.

Perry stood up and walked around the desk to her. He cupped her face in his hands and raised her face to his. There were tears glistening in her eyes. "Della. We will figure this out." He kissed her tenderly and slid his arm around her slender waist as he led her over to the couch. He put his arm around her as they sat down. Della put her head on his shoulder and wiped away tears.

"Della, first of all, we need to get you a doctor's appointment so we can find out if you really are pregnant."

"And if I am?" Della looked intently into his eyes.

"Then, naturally, we will get married, and have our own little family," Perry explained logically.

"I don't want you to marry me just because I'm a ruined woman. That's not the right way to start a marriage," Della responded.

"Della Street, I have been in love with you since the moment I met you and learned that you are beautiful both inside and out. I would marry you today, baby or no baby!"

Della leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips and took his hand. "I love you, Perry."

"I just don't know when this could have happened. We are always so careful," Perry remarked.

"I remember," Della blushed as she recalled their tryst. "I bet it was that night about month or so ago when we were working late in the law library. We got caught up in the moment and weren't very careful."

"Ahh… I remember that night," Perry mused. "Well, first things first. We need to get you a doctor's appointment." Perry touched her knee tenderly before getting up and beginning to pace the office. "I'll call and get you the first available appointment. Then we can make some decisions about our future."

Della knocked on the door of Perry Mason's apartment later that evening. Perry answered right away. "Della! I thought you would have called. I've been waiting to hear from you!" He ushered her into the living room, helped her out of her coat, and he motioned for her to sit down.

"I don't want to sit, Perry. I've been walking around most of the evening, thinking about what the doctor said. I'm still processing everything," Della explained.

Perry put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Della, are we going to have a baby?"

"No." Della answered softly. "The doctor said I was late because of stress, not due to pregnancy. I actually got my period about an hour ago, so he was definitely right."

Perry nodded and looked away.

"Perry, I'm sorry if you are disappointed. I know you love children."

"You were right from the beginning, Della. This isn't the right time." He patted her shoulder and walked over to get a cigarette from the case on the table.

Della moved over to the couch and sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Well, the good news is that we don't have to get married. The pressure's off, Chief," she tried to jest.

Perry Mason turned abruptly and stared seriously at his secretary. "Della, that is not good news to me. All this has made me realize how much I want to marry you."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she answered without looking at him.

He moved with purpose to the couch and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little. "Damn it, Della. Marry me. I love you." His eyes searched hers, looking for answers, but he saw only sadness in the deep brown depths.

"Perry, I can't marry you. I have never wanted to share your bank account. I have always wanted to share your life. Everything would change if we were married. I'd be taking care of a house and children, and you'd be off having adventures with a new secretary. Besides, we never would have talked about getting married if we hadn't thought I was pregnant."

"I see." Perry got up from the couch and walked over to the table to put out his cigarette.

"Perry, I love you." Della followed him to the table and put her hands on his back.

"I know." He answered. "It's getting late. Shouldn't I be seeing you back to your apartment?"

"I thought I might stay here tonight," Della responded, kissing his neck.

"Della, I need some time to sort through all of this myself. I think it's best if we go our separate ways tonight. I'll see you in the morning." He turned to face her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Ok, Perry," Della relented.

The weeks following Della's pregnancy scare were awkward. Della tried her best to play the Girl Friday with a sweet smile, but she knew things had changed. She feared she had deeply hurt Perry Mason when she turned down his proposal. If she had been pregnant, she would have married him. But she wasn't. Although having a family was an idea that somewhat appealed to her, she knew she wasn't ready to settle down now. If only she could somehow share all that she felt. She still wanted to be with Perry, she just didn't want to marry him right now. Unfortunately, any time she tried to bring it up, Perry changed the subject.

She had no idea how bad the whole situation had become until she was called into his office late one summer afternoon. "Della, I've been asked to lecture at Georgetown this summer. Summer is usually slow here, so I've accepted the offer. I leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But Perry, that is such short notice!"

"Arrangements have already been made," he answered dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Della asked.

"I didn't know if it would work out, so there was no point in discussing it," Perry explained as he got up and crossed the office to his briefcase on the round table.

"I see." Della paused. "Perry, please. Can we talk about what's been going on between us lately?" She walked to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Della, this opportunity will be good for me. I have to take it. I'll need you to hold down the fort here in Los Angeles while I'm gone." He turned to face her and pecked her absently on the lips without really looking at her.

"I love you, Perry. Please don't go." Her hands gripped his arms as she searched his face for some sign that he still loved her.

"Della. I need to get out of this city and clear my head. I love you, but I need some space. I think we need to put the brakes on our relationship right now."

Della turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Have a safe trip," she said and ran out of the room. He could hear her crying in her office, but he couldn't go to her. He had to get out of the Brent Building.

Perry Mason found himself in the hotel bar drinking scotch. He had decided to get quite drunk upon his arrival to Washington, DC. He knew he wouldn't begin his lecture series for a few days, so a brief bender seemed perfect for his wounded heart. He had to get Della Street out of his head.

"Are you drowning your sorrows tonight, too?" Asked the man seated a few bar stools down.

"Absolutely." Was Perry's brief answer.

"I just received divorce papers from my wife today," explained the man as he moved to the empty seat beside Perry.

"I proposed to the love of my life, and she turned me down," Mason shared.

"I'm Max Parrish."

"Perry Mason."

"Well, Perry, how about I buy the next round? We need to get good and sloshed tonight."

Perry and Max agreed to meet the next night for a few drinks in the bar. A friendship began when they discovered shared interests in golf, fishing, and sports.

Perry's lecture series was going well. After one particular session, a pretty young woman sought him out after class.

"Mr. Mason, I'm Laura Porter. I'm an associate professor in the law department here at Georgetown. I thoroughly enjoyed your lecture today."

"Thank you, Ms. Porter."

"Laura, please."

"Laura." Perry noticed her shining eyes and warm smile. She was lovely.

"I'm working on a Civil Rights Committee in DC this summer, and I would love it if you would come and offer your expertise on our team while you're here. You would be such an asset to our group!" Laura explained.

"That does sound intriguing. Would you like to join me for coffee and share more with me about what exactly you'd like me to do?"

"Why nothing would please me more, Mr. Mason!" Laura winked at him.

"I know a little place not far from here." Perry smiled at her.

Perry agreed to join Laura on the Civil Rights Committee, and they started meeting often to discuss what they could do to pass legislation to provide equal rights to all citizens. Laura was intelligent, funny, and warm. She was able to match Perry wit for wit. He found her to be intoxicating… exactly what he needed after Della Street.

Although he spoke to Della on a fairly regular basis, to keep up on his business back in Los Angeles, he kept their conversations brief and devoid of emotion. Della tried to ease him into personal conversation, but he carefully avoided any discussion of their relationship. He could sometimes hear the pain in her voice and he almost relented and asked her to join him in DC, but his pride stopped him. She didn't want to marry him. If that was what she wanted, then he'd give her nothing more than professional courtesy.

He and Max golfed on Saturdays, and Mason shared that although he had met another beautiful and intriguing lawyer at Georgetown, he couldn't get Della out of his head. Max explained that he and his wife were still seeing each other and discussing the possibility of working things out. Unfortunately, they would usually just fight and not come to any positive conclusions.

Perry kept himself busy with his lectures at Georgetown, the Civil Rights Committee, and dinner and dancing in the evenings with Laura Porter.

"Perry, you are a divine dancer." Laura smiled up at him sweetly.

"It's easy with such a graceful partner," He twirled her and spun her in to his body. She pressed her body tightly against him as they danced.

"Why counselor, you are fairly sweeping me off of my feet."

"I'd like to sweep you right off of your feet and upstairs to my hotel room," Perry whispered in her ear, his breath heavy with the smell of scotch. Perry pushed the intruding thoughts of Della out of his mind.

"Scandalous! Lead the way, Mr. Mason!"

Perry took her hand and led her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he pulled Laura to him and kissed her passionately. But it was Della's sweet face that he kept thinking of as he deepened the kiss with Laura.

The door opened and he guided her out into the hall, quickly leading her to his hotel room. He unlocked the door and Laura followed him inside. Laura leaned against the wall in the dark room and grabbed his tie, pulling him close to her. Mason's hands roamed her body. His hands found her firm, round breasts and he massaged them through the thin material of her blouse. He slowly unbuttoned the buttons.

"Oh, Perry!" She cried.

He pressed harder against her. Unfortunately, it was getting more difficult not to think of Della. It was Della's breasts he longed to touch, Della's mouth he longed to taste. What was he doing?

"Laura… " he started, pulling back from her. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. As you can see, I find you to be very attractive, but I'm in love with another woman, and I'm not being fair to her right now. I'm so sorry. I led you on, and I've been entirely unfair."

"Oh Perry…." Laura sighed. "I have gotten the impression that you had someone else on your mind at times, but I tried to ignore it. I should go." Laura buttoned her blouse and straightened her skirt.

"I hope we'll be able to still be friends. I am committed to continue working on the Civil Rights Committee with you," Perry offered.

"I hope so too. I have my own skeletons in my closet to deal with. Thank you for not allowing us both to do something we'd regret tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Laura."

After Laura left, Perry walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. He needed to talk to Della.

"Hello?"

"Della. It's Perry."

"Perry, it's late! Is everything ok?" Della asked.

"No, it's not ok. I love you, I miss you, and coming here without you has been a terrible mistake. I was hurt that you wouldn't marry me, and I couldn't bear to see you everyday, knowing that you wouldn't agree to be mine."

"Perry. I've been yours for a long time now. You've had my heart from the beginning. You should know that! I just don't think we should get married right now. I wouldn't want us to rush into anything just because we thought I was pregnant. Marriage is serious business and you need to do it for the right reasons at the right time. We need to take some more time before we jump into anything. I love you. Not wanting to marry you right now has no bearing on my feelings for you. I have never loved anyone more."

"I'll be finished with this damn lecture series at the end of next month, but I don't want to wait that long to see you. Can you come to see me this weekend?"

"Perry…" Della hesitated. "If I come, you have to promise me something. You can't ever shut me out like that again. You were quite terrible to me, and I was dealing with my own heartache after finding out I wasn't carrying your child. You need to be open and honest with me about your feelings. We need to be partners. If you love me, you'll share what you're thinking so we can work through it together."

"I was an ass, Miss Street, and I swear to you, it won't happen again. You are the love of my life, and I'm lucky that you'll even consider taking me back after how childishly I behaved."

"I forgive you, Chief. I'll book a ticket tomorrow. But it's going to be awfully expensive..."

"I don't care how much it costs. I need you."

"Until Saturday, then, my love," Della swooned.

Perry met Laura for coffee the next afternoon. "Laura, I do want to tell you again how sorry I am for behaving like a cad last night. The scotch clouded my judgment, and I hope you understand."

"Perry, I haven't been completely honest with you, myself. I am going to require some forgiveness, too I'm afraid," Laura explained.

"What are you talking about?" Perry asked.

"Perry, I'm married."

"What?"

"Divorce papers have been served, but we are still trying to work it out. It's just that every time I get together with Max Parrish, we have terrible arguments. I never should have allowed myself to fall into your arms. But you are quite irresistible, you know," flirted Laura. "And it was quite refreshing to be with a man who shares my passion for the law. I don't have much in common with Max, you see."

"Max Parrish?"

"Yes, my husband."

"Oh Laura. Thank God things didn't go further last night. Max Parrish and I became acquainted the night I arrived in DC, and have been friends since. We bonded when we learned that we were both nursing the wounds of lost love."

"Oh my…." Laura started….

"But your last name isn't Parrish…" Mason inquired.

"I didn't change it. The name on my law school paperwork is in my maiden name. It was easier to keep my maiden name. I wasn't planning to officially change it to Parrish until we had children."

"I see… Laura. I am so glad you shared this with me. I wish you and Max the best with your reconciliation. He really is a wonderful guy. You'd be wise to see past his shortcomings and continue to try to work it out. I'll be here to help in whatever way I can."

"Thank you, Perry. But I think it's important for you to know that I could have fallen madly in love with you under different circumstances. If I had met you before I was committed to Max…. Well, your love is a lucky woman."

"Touché."

Perry Mason picked Della Street up at the airport on Saturday morning. She was a sight for sore eyes. He ran to her when he saw her, swept her up into his arms, and kissed her passionately. "I've missed you, Beautiful," he said.

"What a welcome!" Della exclaimed.

"You must be hungry. How about some lunch?" Perry asked.

"That sounds wonderful! I'm starved!"

"There's a nice deli just down the street from my hotel. I think you'll like it. They make the best sandwiches in the city!" Perry said as he smiled down at Della and slid his arm around her waist.

After arriving at the deli and ordering their sandwiches, they found a booth by the window and sat down to a leisurely lunch.

"I've missed you, Della." Perry said seriously, as he took her hand across the table.

"I missed you, too, Perry. Desperately. I cried myself to sleep for a week after you left. I thought you and I were really over when I told you I wasn't going tomarry you."

"I was terrible to put you through that. I wasn't thinking of your feelings at all. I was too concerned with my damn ego. The truth of it is, that I love you so completely, and I was devastated when you refused my proposal. I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have as the mother of my children. Sharing a child with you meant you being in my life forever. I realized then and there that I wanted to make it official. I wanted you to be my wife. I couldn't function when you said no. Seeing you everyday, knowing that you didn't want to marry me was unbearable. I had to get away."

"Running away is never a solution. Things with us will never last if you do that again. I'm sorry you didn't understand why I said no. It was never because I don't love you. It is simply because I'm not the marrying kind of woman. I am independent, and I like being a part of your life. Being strapped at home with 3 children while you're out having all the fun is not at all appealing to me. I want to share adventures with you and be at your side. I don't just want to wait around for you all day, and then only get to see you for an hour at dinner. You and I both know your life is too hectic to have time for a wife and a family. I'd end up growing resentful because I'd never see you, and we wouldn't be happy. Marriage would change everything." Della explained.

"I know, Della. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I swear I will never do anything like that again. But I'm not going to stop asking you to marry me. Maybe someday we can fine a way to make it work."

"I'm yours, Perry. Marriage, or no marriage. Completely, totally, yours. I love you." Della leaned over the little table and kissed him gently on the lips.

"And I'm yours, Della. Forever."

Della gently caressed his leg with her foot.

Mason smiled scandalously. "Let's get back to the hotel." With that, he took her hand, and led her out to the car he had rented.

It seemed like an eternity before they got back to Perry's hotel room. He unlocked the door quickly and led Della into the room.

"Very nice!" She exclaimed as she set down her suitcase and took off her silk scarf and coat.

"That's just what I was thinking about you," Perry said as he nuzzled up behind her and started kissing her neck. She smelled delicious.

"Oh, Perry. I've missed you!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and pressed his hot mouth on top of hers, parting her lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She opened her lips and allowed his tongue to dance with hers, deepening the kiss with each passing moment.

She could feel his passion growing, and he pushed against her, loving the way her body felt pressed up against his. He longed for skin-to-skin contact. He started to unbutton her blouse, but couldn't stand it any longer. Gripping both sides of her top, he ripped it off of her.

"Mr. Mason! What has gotten into you this afternoon? I liked that blouse."

"I'll buy you a hundred blouses! Now let's get you out of that bra!" Mason gracefully unsnapped Della's bra and quickly threw it to the floor with the tattered blouse. He ran his fingers over her smooth skin, bringing his mouth down and licking her warm flesh. Della moaned.

"Can we please get you out of your clothes, too?" She asked seductively as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She un-tucked it, and helped him out of his shirt and under-shirt, throwing them to the floor.

"Perry, I've missed you so!"

"Della, I want you so badly! His mouth found her lips and he kissed her passionately, longing to show her just how much he loved her, needed her, and desired her.

More items of clothing were scattered about the hotel room as several steamy moments passed between lawyer and secretary.

"Perry!" Della called his name as the intensity of their lovemaking grew. She knew that they were completely committed to each other and that they'd spend the rest of their lives together, whether or not marriage and children ever entered the picture. She loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Mason reveled in making love to his secretary, and his time away from her only served to convince him that he had to be with her, no matter what. He'd continue hoping that she'd marry him, but if she never did, he knew he'd have a companion for life. He loved her completely.

"Well… Counselor, I've missed that." Della said moments after Perry collapsed on top of her.

"Della Street, you are one amazing secretary. I love you." He kissed her.

"I wish you could stay, Della," Perry confessed.

"Someone has to take care of the Los Angeles office," Della explained and kissed him tenderly.

"I can't think of a better pair of hands to leave it in. Thank you for coming this weekend, Della. I love you."

"Even if I won't marry you?" She jested, but she was serious. And he knew it.

"Della, darling. As long as we are committed to each other and married in our hearts, I will wait to make it official until the end of time."

"No one else holds my heart but you, Perry Mason. And there may come a day when I'm ready to make it official. You'll just have to be patient with me. I don't want to lose what we have, and I fear marriage for that reason."

"I know, Della. We'll just take it one day at a time." He leaned down and kissed her. "You better head to check-in. I wouldn't want you to miss your plane on my account."

Perry counted down the days until he would be reunited with Della. In the meantime, he shared with Max that he had met Laura. Max was frustrated with her, and didn't know how to make her happy. Perry tried to be a good friend and counselor for the troubled couple. Laura found herself confiding in Perry and longing for him more and more. She couldn't get that night out of her head and she wished she could have him completely. Unfortunately, he turned off the flirting after he reconciled with Della. Laura was lonely, sad, and frustrated. She had 2 men in her life and neither of them could make her happy.

One morning, she and Perry met for coffee before his lecture. "I just don't know what to do, Perry. I don't think Max and I will ever work it out. I think it may be time to finally sign the divorce papers."

"I'd hate for it to come to that, Laura."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do."

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale," Perry noted.

"No, I feel terrible. Excuse me just a minute." Laura headed for the ladies room, but didn't make it. She grabbed the nearest trashcan and started vomiting violently into it.

Perry walked up and held her hair for her. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and headed to the rest room to finish up. When she returned to the table, she sat down. "Perry, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I've been throwing up every morning for the last 2 weeks, and to top it all off, I'm late."

Perry felt a sense of déjà-vu. He couldn't help but think of Della's pregnancy scare. If he and Laura had given into their passions that night so many weeks ago, this baby she carried could be his. A flood of relief washed over him, knowing that the only woman who could be carrying his child would be Della. Thank God he had stopped himself that night.

"Have you talked to Max?"

"Hell no. I don't want him to know about this. I've been doing some thinking. I really don't want to be a single mother. Everything is a mess. Max and I can't get it together. I don't think I'm going to have this baby."

"Laura. I beg you to reconsider," Max would be heartbroken if he found out you had done away with his child.

"Well it's none of his business, is it? He hasn't been there for me. Why would he be there for this child? Oh, Perry! I wish you were the father!"

"Laura, it would be a terrible thing if I were the father. I am in love with another woman, and it wouldn't be fair to you or the child. Max loves you. You both just need to grow up a little. I know you love him. Your feelings for me are just a band-aid for the gaping hole he left when you two decided to divorce. I know you love him."

"Damn it Perry, I need to get out of here and think. I'll see you tomorrow," Laura said gruffly and stormed out.

The next day, Perry and Laura met for lunch after his lecture.

"Have you thought any more about your decision?" Perry asked.

"Yes. I am doing away with this pregnancy. I have some connections in Washington, and I managed to find a place that would do it for me," She confessed.

"Please don't, Laura. I'm afraid I'll have to tell Max."

"Don't you dare! This is none of your business!"

"I'm afraid you made it my business when you shared this information with me. First of all, abortion is illegal. Second of all, Max is my friend, and I owe it to him.

"Damn you, Perry." Laura stormed off for the second time in 2 days.

Perry paid for lunch and made his way to Max's office. Max's secretary led Perry in to his private office.

"Max, I need to talk with you," Perry said seriously.

"Sure, Perry. What is it?"

"Max, Laura is pregnant."

"So help me, Perry, if you tell me the baby is yours, I'll kill you," Max threatened.

"Max, it's nothing like that. Laura and I are just friends. It's your child, Max. But Laura wants to abort the pregnancy because she doesn't want to be a single mother, and she fears that your reconciliation will never happen."

Max dropped down into his chair, shocked.

"What can I do, Perry? I don't want to lose her, or the baby."

"Grow up, Max. You need to be more willing to compromise. You need to tend to her needs. You need to show her that she is a priority in your life. You are going to have a child who will need a stable home. You owe it to both of them to make things right."

"You're right Perry. Thank you."

Max and Laura reconciled, and Laura realized that aborting her child was not the best option for her family. At last, Perry's time in Georgetown drew to a close. The Parrish's drove Perry to the airport.

"Thank you, Perry. We never could have reconciled without you. You must be sure to come when the baby is born. We want you to be an honorary "Uncle!" Laura said warmly.

"I already love this baby very much," Max said with warmth in his voice.

"I look forward to being a part of your baby's life!" Perry smiled

Della waited eagerly for Perry Mason at the airport. When she got a glimpse of his dark gray fedora, she broke into a run, and threw herself at him in a big hug.

"What a welcome, Ms, Street!" Mason exclaimed.

"I missed you desperately, Perry!" Della stood on her tiptoes and kissed him warmly on the lips.

"Your place or mine?" Perry asked.

"Mine, of course! I am planning to cook you the most wonderful dinner! Della stated happily.

"Who needs a wife, with a secretary like Della Street!" Perry took her hand, and they headed to the car together.


End file.
